


Měl to v očích

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Býval schopen si nevšimnout i naprosto důležitých a do očí bijících věcí, neměl problém přehlédnout takřka cokoliv, ale tentokrát… tentokrát zaznamenal změnu. Možná se tak stalo díky tomu, že ona změna se dala zaregistrovat nejen očima, ale především něčím hluboko uvnitř, něčím, čeho se původně zděsil, čeho nikdy nechtěl dosáhnout, ale s čím se den ode dne lépe smiřoval.

 

Věděl, že to začalo pohledy. Vnímal na sobě Ondrovy oči takřka kdykoliv a kdekoliv, stačilo se jen k němu otočit a díval se do těch šedých duhovek, spatřuje v nich emoce, jež jej zanechávaly zmateného. Netušil, proč jej jeho přítel tak pozoruje, ne, že by mu to příliš vadilo, jen… nevěděl, co si o tom myslet, dokud si nezačal všímat i toho úsměvu, jenž Ondrův pohled zpravidla doprovázel.

 

A on mu jeho úsměv oplácel. Jakmile se jejich pohledy střetly, nedokázal se tomu ubránit, jelikož stačilo jen pozvednout koutky úst a šedá v Ondrových očích se rozzářila ryzí radostí, jež směřovala přímo do Igorova nitra, plnícího se v tu chvíli ještě potlačovanými pocity, jež však sílily, nabíraly na intenzitě a bylo stále těžší a těžší je ignorovat.

 

S každým pohledem, s úsměvem se v něm něco rozhořelo, něco, co způsobovalo příjemné vibrace v oblasti žaludku, což už ani Igor nemohl zaměnit za cokoliv jiného. Ondra se na něj díval vyloženě zamilovaně a Igor na sobě pozoroval, že jej k Ondrovi také už táhne nejen přátelství…

 

Možná by měl tendence se bránit, možná by se to rozhodil nějak radikálně řešit, alespoň mozek se snažil uvažovat racionálně, jenže… když seděl na židli a Ondra se k němu s tou svou posunul tak, že se prakticky celou stranou těla dotýkali jeden druhého, cítil teplo Ondrova těla, plachý úsměv si našel cestu k jeho rtům, a když zvedl pohled, spatřil jen Ondrovy oči, hledící do těch jeho a vyjadřujících tolik náklonosti a vřelosti, kolik jen mohly… Igor v tu chvíli nechtěl nic jiného, než svého přítele sevřít v náručí, vnímat jej co nejblíže a ty rty… ten úsměv, šťastný a…

 

Kdyby neseděli na jevišti před pěti sty diváky, tak by neváhal.

 

Ono celé to představení bylo zvláštní, protože nabýval pocitu, že Kohák se ho s Ondrou snaží dát dohromady v každé hře, kterou prozatím během večera absolvovali. Přišlo mu to podezřelé, přičemž svou domněnku měl i příležitost si potvrdit, jelikož… no, téma se v rámci Detektoru lži dostalo tak daleko, že se najednou octl s Ondrou na klíně, a přestože musel pracně svou pozornost rozdělovat mezi hřející tělo, tisknoucí se k němu, a udržování konverzace, stihl po očku mrknout na Koháka.

 

Tušil, že ten zjihlý pohled, jakým je Jakub pozoroval, asi nikdy z hlavy nevymaže.

 

Ať už to na nich prostě viděl, nebo se mu Ondra svěřil, na tom nesešlo. Sice neměl rád, když se mu někdo vrtal v soukromí, ale z nějakého důvodu jej ta tichá podpora povzbudila a potěšila. Snad i proto si dovolil během rozhovoru umístit ruce na Ondrův pas a regulérně si ho na klínu držet, zatímco si užíval, jak neskutečně debilním směrem se hra ubírá.

 

Při cestě na pokoj byl nervózní, nevěděl, co dělat, jak se chovat a co vůbec od Ondry čekat. Bylo jasné, že se něco musí stát, jinak to neviděl, zahloubaný do sebe pak vešel dovnitř a zase jednou byl rád, že to Ondra vyřešil za něj. Nic neřekl, nic po Igorovi nechtěl, jen jej naprosto odzbrojil svým gestem, kdy ho zezadu objal kolem pasu a položil mu hlavu rameno.

 

Další, skoro dojatý úsměv se staršímu muži usadil na tváři a veškeré napětí z jeho těla rázem vyprchalo, položil se mu do náruče, vnímal plochu Ondrova hrudníku, jak se mu tiskne k zádům, vnímal každý nádech a výdech, a v nitru se mu prohánělo tornádo pocitů, když se Ondra tváří otřel o tu jeho. Slova nebyla potřeba, rozuměli si bez nich. Nějakým způsobem prostě věděli, že tohle je tomu druhému příjemné, že tohle je to, co oba chtějí.

 

Igorovi nešlo na rozum, proč tak najednou, proč po tolika letech přátelství, jak je možné, že je vůbec něčeho takového schopen, když…

 

Ondra jej sevřel ještě pevněji, načež Igor zahodil myšlenky a pasivitu, paže na svém bříšku překryl vlastní rukou a mírně pootočil hlavu, aby se mohl zadívat Ondrovi do očí, jež na něj plaše, ale spokojeně hleděly, chutě z jeviště se v něm znovu probudily, a protože Ondru už více méně v náručí měl, tak zbývalo zrealizovat jen tu druhou.

 

Vnitřně se rozechvěl, když se přiblížil k Ondrovým rtům, když vnímal, jak strašně moc to chce udělat, s jakým očekáváním se na něj jeho přítel dívá. Jemně přitiskla ústa na ta druhá, nedokázal zabránit tomu tichému, skoro nadšenému povzdechu, jakmile mu Ondra vyšel vstříc, když se mu přisál na rty a přinutil Igorovo srdce ke zběsilému tlukotu. Něžně se věnoval Ondrovým ústům, pocit, že přesně na tohle už nějakou dobu čekal, se jím šířil, prostupoval jej a nutil, aby uchopil Ondru za čelist, aby prohloubil jejich polibek a dal svému příteli co nejvíce najevo, že přesně tohle potřebuje…

 

Když se pak jejich ústa oddělila a jejich oči se znovu střetly, Igor si vážně připadal, jako by se vrátil do svých mladších let, kdy plachost a ostýchavost byly ještě docela pochopitelná, ale teď? Vypadalo to vtipně, bizarně, ale stejně se cítil jakoby lehce, když se zblízka díval na svého přítele, na jeho rty, jichž se ještě před chvíli dotýkal. Stále nevěděl, co říct, a proto mlčel a opřel si čelo o Ondrovo.

 

Celá ta atmosféra, Ondrova přítomnost, láska k němu… zavřel oči a spokojeně vydechnul. Sice vnímal ty pochybnosti, potíže, které přijdou, ale když opět ucítil Ondrovy rty na svých, ruce, jež mu nyní svíraly boky… v tu chvíli věřil tomu, že se Ondrovy náruče ani kvůli nim nebude chtít vzdát.

 


End file.
